Alliance Series
by xbellaxblackx
Summary: Short scenes from where the third book ended and before the epilogue picked up. Rated T for occasional use of language.
1. Chapter 1

"Smith how is it possible that you have detention again when you have been told to keep your bloody head down and not say anything?"

"What are you talking about?" Michael looked up from where he was doing his homework.

"I am talking about this," The 7th year prefect shoved a piece of paper towards the 5th year, "You are to report to detention with Professor McGonagall immediately, what have you done this time?"

"No bloody idea," Michael growled taking the parchment, "But I better get going."

"When you get back Smith you will be serving house detention again, is that understood?"

"Sure, whatever," Michael sighed heading out the door and making the trek to the Professors office knocking three times before entering.

"Ah Mr Smith prefect timing," Minerva smiled at the boy.

"Prefect timing for what Ma'am?"

"Your potion and clothing are in my private office along with an open floo connection, you better hurry along."

Michael nodded not seeing the point of arguing or asking what the point of this was.

The manor was a hype of activity as Michael entered though he grabbed the first guard who was walking past, "What's going on?"

"Good you are here," Paul smiled at the boy, "Kayleigh and Eike are stuck in Bangkok, Nat's out sick, Sam is on the official visit to Russia and Mark is tied up at the Ministry though he should be back in time."

"In time for what?" Michael growled as he was pulled along.

"In time for the African delegation to arrive," Severus answered stepping into the hallway.

"I hate my life," Michael sighed, "Why couldn't you come up with a reason to get me here instead of detention?"

"Detention is the easiest cover," Severus answered smirking, "And I am out of school currently on a conference."

Michael grumbled following behind them, "Where's Sirius?"

"With Kayleigh and Eike," Harry answered coming into view.

It was 11pm by the time Michael returned back to the school to the same office he had left changing quietly he pulled out the neck lace that had literally not left his neck in five years turning back two hours only to find Professor McGonagall sitting at her desk, "if anyone asks you wrote lines."

Michael nodded picking up the ink bottle on the table and spreading a few smudges on his fingers before sitting down in the chair in front of his professor, "What lecture did I get this time and what was my 'detention' for exactly?" he asked in a slightly grumpy voice.

Minerva smiled at the boy out of all of them to pass through the school so far it was only the boy in front of her who had not let the other professors in on his secret, "Shall we say speaking back to a professor?"

"Sure why not that seems to be my 'number one' reason," Michael sighed, "So same lecture as normal then."

"You could make your life easier by telling your head of house," Minerva suggested lightly.

"No," Michael growled, "I like being just a student."

"Very well then," Minerva nodded, "Now how did the arrival go?"

"Alright they were all drawing up meeting schedules when I left," Michael shrugged, "They seem like nice people, well nice people when youa re dealing with the people we deal with."

Minerva laughed softly, "You better head back to your common room Mr Smith and I shal see you in class tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am," Michael nodded to his professor and leaving the room, the common room was still full of students when he got back though before he could move to his dorm and find his bed the prefect was in front of him again, "What?"

"Watch your tone Smith or that will be detention again tomorrow night."

It was Friday night and all Michael was looking forward to was curling up in his bed and sleeping it had been a long week between the 'detentions', school and well technically work he was ready for bed though before he could step one foot on the stairs a hushed silence fell over the common room making him glance at the door to see Severus standing there, "No fucking way," he growled before he could help himself all he wanted to do was go to bed.

"Mr Smith that will be detention for a month, my office now."

Michael threw a filthy glare at the man storming past him and down to the dungeons throwing open the door, "I hate you all," he growled seeing his 'family' there.

Kayleigh grinned moving over to him and wrapping her arm around his shoulder, "No you don't and I am sure I can make it up to you."

"I've just been given a month of bloody detention…"

"That was for your foul language," Severus spoke entering the room, "And it saves us giving you detention for no reason for the next month anyway."

"It saves you from giving me detention… My house already thinks I am on the way to some form of delinquency! They keep telling me that sooner rather than later you will be calling my guardian in for a chat and I soon might become the first ever person suspended!"

"Hey I was suspended," Kayleigh grinned at the ranting boy.

"No it wasn't classed as a suspension! That was classed as 'having some time to think about your actions!'"

"Perhaps we should actually look at calling Sirius in," Severus mused ignoring the glare he was given, "To keep up the front of course."

"Perhaps we should get to the topic at hand," Samantha spoke softly grinning seeing their youngest member was ready to possibly murder their oldest member.

"Indeed," Severus nodded taking his own seat, "It is time that Lady Hogwarts made some more appearances."

"If this is about Lady Hogwarts why do I need to be here?" Michael growled.

"Well you are on some kind of downward spiral and she never before has taken lightly to students acting out," Kayleigh grinned.

"I hate you all!"

"You could always tell the professors who you are," Eike smirked.

"NO!" Michael shouted balling his hands into fists.


	2. Chapter 2

"So we Graduate in two weeks," Mark grinned at Harry who was standing next to him.

"Think you will be able to get through this one without any emergencies?" Harry smirked.

Mark growled softly, "Yes…"

Harry laughed softly looking out over the grounds, "Ever thought about what our lives would be like if you never all found out?"

"Sometimes," Mark admitted turning around and leaning against the stone wall of the tower, "I think everyone's life would have been different, including yours."

Harry nodded still watching the fading sun, "What are you going to do when we graduate?"

Mark laughed, "Same thing I have done since third year work, though this time I won't have to really cut my time between attending classes and going to work, you?"

"You're going to think I am an idiot," Harry spoke softly.

"harry I always think you are an idiot," Mark smirked at the look he was given, "Well?"

"I'm going to apply for the guard," Harry spoke quietly biting his bottom lip expecting laughter.

"Really?" Mark asked.

"Yeah but I want to do it without special treatment…"

Mark laughed, "Well Remus isn't one to know to give special treatment to anyone, hell we made everyone else go through basic training when they graduated. Does anyone know?"

"Not yet I haven't put in my application yet, I am holding out until the last possible day," Harry admitted shaking his head.

Mark nodded before looking up, "How long have you been there?" he asked.

"The last ten minutes," Harry answered turning around before the man at the door could.

"You are correct," Severus spoke walking out closing the door, "Something has come up."

"When hasn't something come up?" Mark asked laughing.

Severus smirked slightly, "We need to head back to the manor immediately."

Mark nodded pushing off the wall, "As long as nothing comes up for Grad."

"I shall try my best," Severus nodded as the boy walked past.

"I'll catch you later Harry."

"Yeah," Harry nodded turning back to the view.

"Harry?" Severus spoke from the door seeing the boy turn around, "The Alliance guards would be honoured to have you among their ranks, but only join because you want to join not because you believe it is expected of you."

"Sir," Harry spoke as he went to leave stopping him.

"Yes?"

"Please do not tell Sirius or Remus yet."

"Your secret is safe," Severus nodded heading back through the door, "Though applications close on the 21st Mr Potter."


End file.
